


say yes

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you know, being with someone doesn't have to be this weight on your shoulders. it can be quite the opposite, actually."





	say yes

**Author's Note:**

> the club is called moonwalker btw

wonwoo has never actually gotten used to the feeling of a hangover. sometimes he wishes that he drank a little more in his younger years so his body wouldn’t be so rough on him now, actually. his head throbs so hard that, at some points, it feels as though the whole thing is going to fall off his neck, and his muscles ache from dancing and jumping and doing whatever it is that blacked-out drunk people enjoy doing. it was fun, at the time. not so much now.

in any case, something about the respectfully muscular arm draping his torso calms his upset muscles and nerves.

until he realizes who the arm belongs to, and that he’s not in his own bed. instead of his regular pinstripe sheets he finds himself pressed to graphite grey ones; ones that belong to kim mingyu.

wonwoo tries so hard to remember the night before, avoiding stirring around as much as possible. for some reason, he can only conure images of the first time his drunken self had been lured to mingyu’s apartment a few months prior. he was drunk then, too, not nearly as drunk as last night— but drunk enough to stumble into mingyu’s unfairly toned chest on the dance floor purely on accident. he looked up into mingyu’s glassy eyes, which were turned green by contacts at the time, and uttered two words as his eyes scanned the rest of the guy’s face.

“holy fuck,” he had muttered, taken aback by the god-like good looks in front of him. a less intoxicated wonwoo may have said something a little different, more reserved— probably nothing at all— but the fact that he did at that time was enough for mingyu to take him home and hit it. and then another time. and another after that. and then last night.

images of the club last night begin to come back to wonwoo; a mystery mixed drink in his hand, courtesy of mingyu at the end of the bar, and being pushed by a wildly intoxicated soonyoung on the dance floor towards mingyu (who soonyoung recognized from wonwoo’s aforementioned previous endeavors) who, by that point, was nearly crotch-to-ass with wonwoo. wonwoo mentally kicks himself for not controlling himself a little bit better.

not that he regrets what he did completely. what he does regret is sleeping so late; after a quick glance at the alarm clock on mingyu’s bedside table, it dawns on wonwoo that he has class in 25 minutes. the thought also enters his mind that, based on all of the shifting around wonwoo is probably doing in his consciousness, he only has a few seconds before mingyu is going to wake up and, most presumably, ask for seconds. seconds that, as much as he wants, he does not have time for. if mingyu is able to wake up before wonwoo can escape, he’ll be unable to resist, he knows it. 

wonwoo slips gently and quietly out of mingyu’s grasp and the bed, his knees landing softly on the hardwood. he frantically swipes around in the semi-darkened bedroom looking for his clothes, and as if a sign from the heavens above, the light seeping in through the side of the curtains shines on his discarded pants and belt at the foot of the bed. mingyu stirs, making wonwoo’s heart skip a beat. he doesn’t wake up, though.

after managing to slip on his pants inconspicuously, wonwoo searches desperately for his white button up that he may or may not have been wearing the night before— he can’t be too sure, based on how badly his brain is begging to get out of his skull. finding nothing that he can guarantee is his, wonwoo quietly slides the closet open and nabs one of mingyu’s sweaters. mumbling apologies to his gracious host (who is still comatose on the bed) and tugging the sweater over his torso, he opens the door slowly and quietly and slips out into the hall.

he tugs his phone out of the pocket of his pants.

**— chat: wonwoo** and  **junhui**

**jun:** grabbing coffee. want some?

**wonwoo:** please oh my god

**wonwoo:** also a gun because fucking kill me

**jun:** crazy night?

wonwoo doesn’t reply.

rushing around an apartment that isn’t his has never come so easy to wonwoo when attendance points are on the line. he hurries to the front door and finds his shoes, cursing his forgetting to grab socks from mingyu’s bedroom. it would have to be fine.

wonwoo manages his way to street level, nearly stumbling down the stairs multiple times as he does so, finding himself three blocks from his class with twenty minutes to go. he enjoys a breath, before setting off to campus. he notes that he will deal with his ‘situation’ (the unfairly handsome man he just ditched) and its incessant clinginess later. for now, economics.

— 

“you’re a slut, wonwoo. sorry to say it, but it’s true,” juhui jokes, sipping from a straw across the table from wonwoo at lunch after class. “waking up in someone else’s bed? that’s some shit straight out of a romcom.”

“i know, i know,” wonwoo murmurs, digging at his noodles. junhui is really one to talk, though. he’s been known to get up to equally illicit activities more often than not; but wonwoo just takes it. “i’m wearing his clothes, too.”

wonwoo sputters his drink a little bit. “his clothes? i just thought you went shopping!” he laughs rudely, then frowning when wonwoo does. “sorry. i just wish i had taken better care of you at thursday night drinks.”

for some godforsaken reason, their friend group’s (consisting of wonwoo, junhui, jihoon, and soonyoung) weekly outing fell on a thursday. it was a great way to keep their old high school group together, although wonwoo had never been too fond of that particular weekday, seeing it as a ‘tease of the weekend’ (direct quote). but, he still found himself, without fail, in the backseat of soonyoung’s beat-up sedan every thursday night. for some reason the group (a.k.a. jun) had chosen to hit up a nightclub instead of their usual bar this particular thursday— hence the one night stand. how he managed to run into mingyu again? beyond wonwoo’s understanding.

wonwoo sighs. “i’ve done this before with him. it was pretty much inevitable once he found me.”

_ not that i’m complaining. _

“what about you?” wonwoo continues. “how was your night?”

junhui shrugs. “uneventful, mostly. there was this one guy, but.. i don’t know. he didn’t seem super into it. so after you dipped i just went home with soonyoung. jihoon died, i think.”

not literally, of course, based on the complaints of hungoveredness posted to jihoon’s private twitter earlier this morning that wonwoo had skimmed over during a duller part of class.

wonwoo nods knowingly. junhui, after finishing a bite, picks his napkin up from his lap and wipes his mouth. he drops the napkin on the table, pushing his seat away from the table as he stands.

“i’m gonna take a leak, if you don’t mind.”

wonwoo nods, pulling his phone out as junhui struts off in his peripheral.

**— chat: mingyu** and  **wonwoo**

**mingyu:** you left your shirt

**mingyu:** want me to bring it to you?

wonwoo huffs a breath. this is what mingyu seems to do after all their hookups; some sort of second contact.

the kind wonwoo wants, but forbids himself from having.

_ so clingy _ , wonwoo thinks, shaking his head gently as he types a response.

**wonwoo:** no thanks.

mingyu, who was clearly waiting for that response, begins to type immediately.

**mingyu:** really? it’s burberry

“damn it,” wonwoo curses under his breath. the shirt in question was a gift from his parents— and his favorite one at that. the thread count: perfect.

**wonwoo:** i can stop by after work

**mingyu:** where do you work? i’ll bring it by ;)

**wonwoo:** starbucks and no you won’t

**mingyu:** fine i’ll just be waiting at my place then

**mingyu:** only come after like 6

**wonwoo:** okay

**mingyu:** i’m looking forward to seeing you

wonwoo stifles a chuckle.

**wonwoo:** okay

“really?” comments junhui from behind, making wonwoo jump out of his skin. “that’s your response to that?”

“jesus, jun, how long were you standing behind me?”

“so you’re going to his place later?”

“i guess so.”

junhui smirks, sitting himself back down at the table.

“don’t make that face. nothing’s gonna happen.”

“whatever you say,” junhui hums, picking up his soda and taking another sip. “the least you could do is apologize for leaving this morning without saying goodbye.”

“and how do you think i should do that?” wonwoo asks playfully, interested to see into the designs of his mischievous best friend.

“fuck him.”

“goodbye,” wonwoo declares, standing and grabbing his backpack and dirty dishes. “i’ve got a shift.”

“come on, he’s super into you! and i’m pretty sure you’re into him, too, not like you’d tell me. or act on it. hardass,” he laughs. “text me later, i want to hear all about this booty call.”

wonwoo rolls his eyes. “i’m just picking up my shirt.”

“sure,” junhui drawls as wonwoo slings his backpack over his shoulder and drops his bowl by the trash for an employee to collect.

wonwoo can practically feel junhui’s snickering drift into his ears as he exits the restaurant. he probably wouldn’t be so bothered if jun wasn’t on to him as much as he is.

—

inhaling, wonwoo tentatively presses mingyu’s doorbell with an extended index finger. he holds it there as he exhales, almost out of disappointment in himself for submitting to his desires. he attempts to shake the feeling off as mingyu’s grinning face fills his view.

wonwoo is surprised to see how quickly mingyu swings open his apartment door, forcing him to wonder if he had been waiting for him behind. no matter, wonwoo thinks, offering a (strictly platonic) smile in return.

“come on in,” mingyu offers before wonwoo can say anything. he steps back, motioning for wonwoo to enter, and he does. mingyu’s kitchen looks a little bit different when his head isn’t spinning from anxiety and/or drunkenness, wonwoo notes. he also notes that his heartbeat is probably loud enough for mingyu to hear and hopes that is not the case.

mingyu closes the door behind him, spinning on his heels to face a clearly nervous wonwoo. as sly as he can, he takes a step towards the older boy and places a hand on his hip, leaning in as if he’s going to kiss him. he still wears a ridiculous grin, even as wonwoo ducks backwards slightly.

“do you have my shirt?” wonwoo asks quietly, forcing mingyu to pause and the corners of his mouth to turn down slightly.

mingyu nods, bringing his other hand to wonwoo’s waist. wonwoo doesn’t  _ exactly _ reject the advance. “what are you rushing off for, though? didn’t you want to see me?”

“i’m here for my shirt, you creep.”

“why didn’t you let me just drop it off, then?”

“because i don’t want you to stalk me where i work. where’s the shirt?”

“i see you’re wearing mine.”

wonwoo pushes mingyu away and watches as he steadies himself on the nearby counter. mingyu settles on one of his elbows, leaning backwards nonchalantly as wonwoo grabs the neck of the sweater to remove it. he tugs it over his head, revealing his bare chest and making mingyu chuckle.

“so we’re doing this?” he asks in a tone that wonwoo can only assume is completely serious.

“no, we’re not,” wonwoo snorts, shoving mingyu’s balled up sweater into his chest as an emphasis. “give me my shirt, and then i want to leave.”

“okay,” mingyu sighs, turning towards his bedroom and ducking through the open doorway and out of wonwoo’s sight. wonwoo takes a look around, wondering mainly why he had never done so before.

from what he can deduce, mingyu is an utter and complete slob. be dresses nice enough and is generally well-kept, but looking at his apartment one could assume he hasn’t been outside in months. wonwoo scoffs.

“i need you to do something for me,” mingyu calls from the other room. “do you have plans tomorrow night?”

no.

“yes,” wonwoo responds, crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall.

“aw, really?” mingyu whines as he comes back into the kitchen. “i was going to invite you and your friends to a party,” he explains, handing wonwoo his button down.

“a party? are we sixteen?” wonwoo inquires, grabbing the shirt.

“i’m a club promoter,” mingyu says. “i’m trying to fill a party. you could bring as many guests as you like.”

“really.”

“really! i’ll send you the details right now. you should come.”

“drinks on the house?”

it’s not like it’s a negotiation. wonwoo still thinks it’s worth a shot.

“for you, of course. just say you’re with me.”

“damn,” wonwoo sighs. “you must really want to get in my pants, huh?”

mingyu’s face flushes, his first surprised expression quickly turning to a smile.

“well, what i really want is to get with you.”

wonwoo turns away before his face does something similar.

“thanks for my shirt,” he calls as he lets himself out. mingyu says something back, but the door is shut before he can process it. as soon as hears the lock click, wonwoo hides a smile.

it’s not like he’s  _ dying _ to spend time with mingyu. but free booze is always nice.

on his way to the stairs, he pulls out his phone, seeing the address from mingyu in his notifications. he starts a new thread with jun.

**— chat: wonwoo** and  **junhui**

**wonwoo:** clubbing tomorrow night? same place as yesterday?

**jun:** damn that was quick lol. sure thing i’ll get everyone together

**wonwoo:** i know the host. unlimited plus 1s and drinks on me

**jun:** DAMN okay i’ll let everyone know

**—** **chat:** **thursday night drinkz**

**jun:** clubbing 2morrow. add whoever you want drinks on wonwoo LMAO

**— jihoon** added **joshua** ,  **jeonghan** ,  **seungkwan** ,  **hansol** , and  **seokmin** to the chat

**jihoon:** classmates of mine they’re all chill dw

**— soonyoung** added  **seungcheol** and  **chan** to the chat

**soonyoung:** everyone get that?

**jeonghan:** FFUCK YEAH BB

**seungkwan:** we gettin drunk off our asses yalllllll

**wonwoo:** yes we are

**— jun** changed the chat name to  **thursday night drinkz (on wonu)**

—

“well, what i really want is to get with you,” mingyu mumbles, wonwoo promptly turning his back. mingyu’s smile fades as wonwoo approaches the door, throws out a half-hearted thanks for returning his shirt, and lets himself out.

“please,” mingyu finishes with a sigh, the door closing and taking wonwoo out of earshot.

every damn time.

for the life of him, mingyu just can’t figure out how to get this boy who has, so many times, fallen directly into his arms, to be his.

the first time they met he thought it must have been fate. the most handsome man he’d ever seen (wonwoo),  _ literally _ stumbling into his grasp on the dance floor of some club. what really sent his faith in higher power home was when said man agreed to go home with him. he had hoped to spend the ensuing friday with him, but alas, in the morning, wonwoo was gone with no trace other than his phone number.

mingyu texted him but was met with adamance against his advances, so he gave up.

until one late night when wonwoo was (assumedly) desperate for companionship and mingyu happened to be up late, laying in bed alone and staring out the window. that was the second time, and it affirmed to mingyu that maybe, just maybe, he had a fighting chance with wonwoo.

the third time was something similar. although it affirmed instead that wonwoo’s glowing personality was one mingyu wanted to see, experience, and be with every day of his life.

and the fourth time, just last night, affirmed that the two of them have indubitable chemistry.

based on his experiences and skills at picking up cues, mingyu is beyond positive that wonwoo is attracted to him. and that they’re meant to be. how would they have run into each other at two different clubs on two separate occasions, one of them being the where mingyu works, if fate doesn’t exist?

he just can’t figure out what it is he needs to do to put their little dance to an end and turn their relationship into something real, something serious.

mingyu picks up his phone from where it sits on the nearby counter, first sending wonwoo the club information, then opening a thread with his best friend.

**— chat: mingyu** and  **minghao**

**mingyu:** hey am i crazy or were you flirting with some tall chinese-looking dude at moonwalker last night?

**minghao:** you’re crazy

**minghao:** nah i’m just kidding yeah i was what about it

**mingyu:** did you happen to get his number

**minghao:** yeah but i didn’t text him

**minghao:** i’m sussed what are you on abt

**mingyu:** send it my way when you get a chance

— 

**— chat: thursday night drinkz (on wonu)**

**jun:** rise and shine ladies we goin out tonight

**jihoon:** it’s 6 pm 

**soonyoung:** everyone down to pregame at my place?

**jeonghan:** i have no idea where you live

**jeonghan:** or who most of you are

**joshua:** ^

**chan:** ^^

**hansol:** ^

**seungkwan:** well i do because i’m not antisocial

**seungkwan:** i will be there soon, soon

**seokmin:** me 2!!!!

**seungcheol:** ya same

**soonyoung:** i’ll send y’all my address!

**jun:** wonwoo do you want a ride to soonyoung’s

**wonwoo:** why i can drive myself

**jun:** i just thought you might not want a car somewhere if you ... wake up at someone’s house

**jihoon:** lmao

**wonwoo:** ..

**wonwoo:** jun respond to my text

**— chat: wonwoo** and  **jun**

**wonwoo:** do you know

**jun:** do i know what?

**wonwoo:** you know don’t you

**jun:** first of all i don’t know what you’re talking about and second of all yes i definitely do know that the party is being hosted by mingyu LMAOOO

**wonwoo:** how did you find out?

**jun:** why is it a big deal?

**wonwoo:** i’m trying to stay away from him okay

**jun:** then why did you agree to go to the party he’s promoting???

**wonwoo:** free drinks

**jun:** if you’re trying to stay away from him you’re not doing very well.

**wonwoo:** i’m just trying to do something nice for my friends okay

**jun:** wonwoo no offense but i just can’t quite understand why you won’t get with this mingyu guy

**jun:** i mean he’s nice enough

**wonwoo:** you’ve never talked to him

**jun:** …

**wonwoo:** oh my god

**wonwoo:** how did you get his number

**jun:** … the guy i was telling you about gave it to him

**wonwoo:** why did he want it

**jun:** just to chat

**wonwoo:** jun

**jun:** okay fine he wanted to ask me some stuff

**wonwoo:** about what junhui

**jun:** woah

**jun:** full name

**jun:** well it was about you dumbfuck what the hell else

**wonwoo:** aggressive

**wonwoo:** what did he ask

**jun:** he just wanted to know if you like him or if he has a chance

**jun:** because apparently you hooking up with him FOUR TIMES didn’t communicate enough to him???

**jun:** but seriously why won’t you just make it official and stop playing around with him

**wonwoo:** because

**wonwoo:** i can’t be with anyone

**jun:** but whyyyyy

**jun:** are you dying and this is how i’m finding out

**wonwoo:** no i’m just too busy

**wonwoo:** i’m gonna be done with my degree soon and who knows where i’ll end up afterwards

**jun:** doesn’t mean you can’t get with someone now

**jun:** you know wonwoo being with someone doesn’t have to be a weight on your shoulders

**jun:** it can be the opposite, actually

wonwoo puts his phone down, tired of his best friend’s ignorant attitude towards his feelings. junhui tends to just not.. listen. which is fine, sometimes, but in cases like these, wonwoo’s temper is short.

after inspecting his outfit of black jeans and beige top one last time in the mirror adjacent to his aparentment’s front door, keys in hand, wonwoo heaves a sigh. 

_ time to get fucked up _ .

**Author's Note:**

> i'll post the second part soon, lmk what you think!


End file.
